Night of Firsts
by nalunatics
Summary: A present on tumblr for the Fairy Tail Valentine's Day Fic Exchange. Mira throws a Valentine's Day party with some games and tricks up her sleeve. Nalu. T for language and suggestiveness.


The guild was absolutely decked out in Valentine's Day themed decor. Heart garlands were strung from the rafters, glittery hearts from strings hanging down between fairy lights, and pink, red, and purple… _everything_ slapped Lucy in the face as she walked in. There were colored shots lined up at the bar along with Mira handing out themed mixed drinks. Loud music blared through the guild hall, and the loud chatter of her guild mates added to the noise. Lucy had been right to be weary about the part; people were already drunk off their asses and it wasn't even an hour in. Usually she was fine with Fairy Tail parties, sure they were out of hand most of the time, but at least she knew what to expect with a normal part. This one was different, this one was _Valentine's Day_ , and she was terrified of what Mira had planned. Anything could happen once the white haired girl got a sniff of possible romance in the guild, and the girl went absolutely nuts. Lucy had decided that she was going to lay as low as possible for the evening, which was rather unfortunate because she was looking killer in her new red, bodycon dress. But that was a different matter.

"Lu!" Levy's voice came shrill over the sounds of the music and she was surprised the girl's voice even could be heard over the noise.

"So, much for lying low…" Lucy sighed, how could her attendance be hidden from her beloved guild? It just wasn't possible. So, Lucy smiled brightly at Levy and decided that she was going to make the best out of Mira's terrifying Valentine's Day part. "Levy!" The girl ran up greeting her and then pulled her towards where the other girls were dancing.

"Lucy, you're late." Erza pointed out and Lucy chuckled nervously. She couldn't exactly admit that she was stalling.

"O-oh, well, you know me, always taking too long to get ready!" She laughed nervously, but Erza nodded approvingly.

"With appropriate cause, you look wonderful." The red head praised her and Lucy smiled.

"Thank you! You look beautiful," Lucy admired Erza's shimmering silver dress with a high slit. "Was that Jellal I spotted in the crowd?" Lucy smirked having caught sight of the ever illusive man.

"Y-yes, I invited him…"

"The more the merrier!" Cana cheered and slung her arms around Erza and Juvia. "Lucy, you need some of Mira's drinks."

"N-no, that's oka-"

"You _need_ some of them." Cana told her sternly and staggered off to bring Lucy back who knows what.

"It's one of those nights." Levy whispered into her ear, holding up her own drink that Cana had surely urged her to take. "But we can let loose tonight!" Levy cheered, chugging down whatever the contents of her cup were.

"Lev's got the spirit! Drink up, sweet cheeks!" Cana shoved a cup into her hand and Lucy eyed the pink liquid suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll love that one!" Mira suddenly popped up, nodding approvingly at the drink. Lucy hesitantly took a sip, surprised with the sweetness of it.

"It's delicious!"

"It's called 'love potion'!" Mira informed her and Lucy froze for a moment.

"It doesn't actually act out its name, does it?" Lucy questioned slowly and Mira let out a peel of laughter.

"Don't be silly!" Mira rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Love potions don't exist."

"Juvia wishes that someone told her that years ago…" Juvia murmured, "It would have saved everyone from a lot of trouble…"

Lucy scanned the room, trying to see through the sea of people. She had seen a glimpse of Gray at one point, and Gajeel was easy to spot since he towered over most everyone, but she hadn't caught sight of Natsu yet. She chewed her lip in thought and took a few more swigs of Mira's drink. Suddenly, a pink light filtered down above Lucy, a telltale magic circle marking where it began.

"What the-?" Lucy yelped and Mira giggled like mad.

"Uh-oh, looks like _someone_ is having some _lustful_ thoughts." She teased and Lucy's face went red.

"Wh-what the hell? What does that even mean? No I'm not! Is this place rigged?" Lucy spluttered out, embarrassment flooding over her. "I am not having _lustful_ thoughts!"

"Sounds like Lucy is already being a pervert." Natsu's voice sounded from behind her, causing her to yelp in surprise. The pink light seemed to flicker to red for a moment before going out finally.

"Natsu! Come join us!" Cana cheered, inviting him in. Lucy silently cursed Mira and her damned games.

"Natsu!" Lucy growled at him, "I am _not_ a pervert!"

"If you have to say, ' _I am not a pervert_ ', are you really not a pervert?" Natsu questioned and Lucy fumed.

"He's got a point." Erza agreed seriously and Lucy inwardly groaned. She was about huff out a remark, but Jellal seemed to suddenly appear next to Erza, a drink in his hand for her, and a red light shining down above her.

"Ooh, that one means love!" Mira whispered out loudly and Erza's face burned with a blush to rival her hair.

"This whole place is a trap," Lucy hissed over to Levy, but was only met with her friend kissing her boyfriend. "Oh for shit's sake! Take it away from me!" Lucy protested in embarrassment for having caught the pair in an intimate moment. She was immensely happy for Levy and Gajeel now that they were together, just as she was with Gray and Juvia, but tonight was _not_ the night that she though the PDA was cute. Between the suspiciously named drinks and the traps that Mira had laced through the guild hall, Lucy was stressed.

Red light filtered down over the pair who broke away quickly, a blush dusting Levy's cheeks and a frown plastered on Gajeel's face.

"Geez, get a room." Natsu scoffed and Gajee; barred his teeth in a sneer.

"What, jealous?" He grunted out and Natsu scoffed, but didn't respond. Lucy was surprised how tame Natsu was behaving so far, it was refreshing not having to pull him from a brawl. That was the case until Gray had started to walk over to join them and accidentally bumped into Natsu's shoulder. On top of that, Gajeel seemed to be fueled by his annoyance for Natsu's comment, and joined in causing a three way fight between the men to break out. Lucy downed the rest of her drink and hoped she would make it through the rest of the night.

"Boys, boys!" Mira called them to attention, "That's quite enough." A sly smile played on her lips and a shudder ran through Lucy. "Let's all play a game, shall we?"

"I am afraid, to be quite honest. I feel like I speak for most when I say that." Lucy deadpanned and Mira just giggled her worries away.

"Nonsense, Lucy! Come, come, everyone!"

"Why is this happening to me? I am a good person." Lucy fretted and Natsu snorted out a laugh, suddenly reappearing next to her.

"You gotta relax, it's just a game." He grinned at her and Lucy felt herself ease up a little.

"Yeah, but _just a game_ to Mira could, quite literally, be hell on earth for everyone else."

"Luce, you're worried over nothin'!" Natsu shrugged and Lucy eyed him incredulously.

" _Nothing_? I don't think so, it's Valentine's Day, buddy! Mira thrives on this shit!" Natsu just shook his head laughing and Lucy swallowed hard. Mira had lead them to a circular table that was surrounded by chairs. In the middle of the table was a ring of multicolored shots and one larger glass bottle.

"This is spin the bottle… With a twist!" Mira smiled proudly down at her work.

"The twist, I told you there was a twist." Lucy whispered to no one in particular; she actually felt like she was having an out of body experience considering no one else was freaking out.

"Lucy, relax, I helped Mira with this one." Cana assured her as she sipped on her pitcher of who-knows-what.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lucy muttered and eyed the set up suspiciously.

"So what do we do before I get up and leave?" Gajeel huffed and Levy scowled up at him.

"One person spins the big bottle and whichever shot it lands on, they have to drink it!" Lucy allowed herself to relax a little, the game was easy enough. "But you also have to give the person behind the shot a lil smooch!" Mira giggled and Lucy felt her soul ascend from her body. She was definitely going to need alcohol to help her through the night.

"Can we kiss on the cheek? J-Juvia is a little embarrassed…" Juvia questioned and Mira shrugged.

"You can do whatever you want." She replied and Juvia smiled, relaxing a bit. "Just be mindful of those wonderful magic circles that can go off at _any_ moment!"

"That translates to, 'keep it in your pants or everyone's gonna know ya nasties'." Cana replied and Mira just smiled. Lucy felt her face heat up; it was hard for her to keep her emotions in check, especially with the _someone_ who was sitting right next to her.

"Hey, are we gonna get started or are we gonna keep talkin' about it?" Natsu questioned, impatience lacing his words.

"Eager, aren't we, Natsu?" Mira smirked and Natsu ignored the comment.

"Okay, okay, let's go!" Levy cheered, her cheeks pink, and if Lucy had to guess, the girl had already had a few drinks. "I can start us off!" Levy didn't wait for a reply, she spun the bottle in the center, landing it on a purple shot with Erza behind it. She took the shot and placed a quick kiss on Erza's cheek, giggling madly, why Erza looked slightly flustered.

"Great, now Erza, you go." Mira instructed. She spun the bottle, landing on a shot that matched her hair. She drank it, the taste seemingly not phasing her, and glanced up at Gray who was behind the shot. Juvia glared daggers at her, but Erza seemed to not notice, and kissed Gray's cheek. Gray looked as if a monster was about to maul him, and sat perfectly still until Erza took her seat once more.

And so, the game continued. Lucy ended up landing on Cana _twice_ who had managed to cop a feel of her breasts each time. Erza actually ended up landing on Jellal, red light filtering down over the pair as they actually shared a quick peck on the lips. The bottle was spun and spun, shots were refilled, and Lucy's head was spinning. The drinks were getting to her and it didn't help that she was a light weight. Her emotions were beginning to become harder to handle, especially when Juvia got to kiss Natsu's cheek, much to the blue haired girl's embarrassment, and Gray's glares. Natsu just shot Gray a shit-eating grin and basked in the glory of having pissed him off.

Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for Natsu. She had had them for a while now, but she had gotten used to suppressing them. She really tried to avoid drinking when he was around because she was a flirty drunk, but specifically flirty with Natsu. Lucy shook her head, her thoughts had begun to drift into dangerous territory. When she opened her eyes, which she had apparently been clenching shut, the pink light was over her once more. Mira opened her mouth to say something, but Lucy shook her head, willing the light away.

"Don't." Mira just smirked, but said nothing. It was Natsu's turn to spin the bottle after having just had to kiss Gajeel on the cheek, neither boys would live that down, but there was enough alcohol flowing through them that they didn't refuse. Lucy just sighed and watched the bottle spin round and round until it landed on a shot. She watched Natsu down the red liquid and the carefully place the glass back on the table. Lucy was confused as to why he looked so nervous; the entire time that they had been playing the game, he hadn't once looked nervous. It took her a moment to realize that he was looking at _her,_ and the bottle was pointed at _her_ , and the rest of their friends' eyes were on _her._ She felt hot under all the gazes, her palms began to get clammy, and a blush was sure to be plastered on her face. Her eyes locked in with Natsu's and her breath hitched. His eyes shone, his expression making her dizzy- eyes half lidded, cheeks and ears tinted pink from drinking.

"Luce?" His voice was low and raspy, it was the way he sounded when would just wake up, or when he was just whispering things to her. It sounded delicious enough for her to undress right then and there for him, but she decided it was best not to do that in the middle of the hall.

"H-huh?" Lucy stammered, being brought back to reality as Natsu was leaning in to kiss her cheek. She stuck it out a bit to make it easier for him, but he dodged it, placing a quick kiss right on the lips. Lucy's eyes shot open wide and for a moment, it was just them. It felt like liquid fire was coursing through her, and red light haloed around them. Before Lucy had a chance to get too caught up in the moment, Natsu pulled away leaving Lucy lightheaded. She heard Mira squeal and a few ' _aww'_ s' were thrown in, but Lucy found herself quickly standing up, which wasn't a smart move since she was dizzy.

"Where are you going, Lu?" Levy asked, concern lacing her words.

"Are you alright?" Erza questioned and Lucy nodded her head.

"Y-yeah, I just want to go get some fresh air. It's kinda hot in here and I'm feeling a little light headed." Lucy managed to murmur out.

Luce-" Natsu began, but she ignored him and headed for the doors of the guild, pushing through, and letting the night air wash over her. She didn't know what to make of the evening and she didn't know how she was going to face Natsu. She felt like crying; she knew it was stupid, but she was in a state of emotional overload. She decided that she was going to go back to her apartment and sleep off the alcohol and embarrassment, and face everything the next day.

"What a stupid party." Lucy sighed to herself and began walking towards her apartment.

"Lucy! Wait!" Natsu called, running toward her. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Lucy stopped, genuinely confused.

"For upsetting you."

"You didn't upset me, I-I just felt like leaving." Lucy's gaze shifted to the cobblestone beneath their feet.

"Then I'm sorry for kissing you." He offered and Lucy held back a snicker; if only he knew just _how_ wrong he was.

"Natsu, you didn't do anything," She let out a small chuckle, "That was the game, wasn't it? It just took me by surprise is all. I didn't think you'd actually…" Lucy trailed off, embarrassment running through her- if she continued, she knew her emotions would take over. "That was my first kiss." Lucy heard herself say before she even knew she was going to say it. Her eyes shot open wide, fingers brushing her lips. Natsu's cheeks were red and his eyes widened at her revelation.

"Luce…"

"It's okay, it was just a stupid game." Lucy laughed tightly. "I'm really tired Natsu, I'm going to go home." She turned leave, but felt Natsu grab her wrist. "Natsu, really-" She was cut off by Natsu pressing a hungry kiss on her lips, one hand still holding onto her wrist, the other pulling her body closer to his own. A small squeak of surprise escaped her and Natsu let out a breathy sigh. He pulled back before Lucy had time to fully react, looking at her hesitantly.

"Was that a better first kiss? I-I didn't mean to steal it from yo-" Lucy cut him off by grabbing his scarf and pulling his face down to her's. She pushed him gently up against the guild's outer wall, using it to steady them, and pressed herself against him. His hands found her waist and the back of her head; her own cupping his face. Natsu let out a guttural sounding groan and Lucy hummed as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. They pulled away after a few moments, breath heavy and eyes hooded.

"Lucy…"

"S-sorry..!" Lucy yelped, realizing what she had done. Alcohol makes her so bold and puts her in such awkward positions.

"Lucy, please don't be, don't tell me you're sorry." Natsu brushed her hair out of her face, and Lucy's heart hammered in her chest. "It was my first kiss too."

"You don't need to do this…" Lucy turned her head away. "You know, just because it's Valentine's Day…"

"Luce, I love you." Natsu stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy's eyes went wide once more and met Natsu's gaze. "I… I think I have for a while."

" _What_?" Lucy gasped, her heart leaping into her throat.

"Sorry, you're stuck with me." He grinned a bit down at her as Lucy's heart attempted to escape her chest.

"Natsu…" Lucy began but she couldn't find her words. So she slammed her lips against his once again, causing him to grunt in response. Lucy sighed out, her hands pressed against his chest. Natsu's fingers teased the exposed skin on her back where the dress cut out, goosebumps raising her skin. Their kiss deepened becoming more fervent, more needy, and Lucy was suddenly struck with realization of where they were and quickly pulled away.

"Eh?" Natsu grunted out, swallowing hard, his face flushed.

"Natsu, I love you too." Lucy smiled brightly, her head spinning slightly again. "But we're on the side of the guild and I'm afraid someone is going to walk out and find us."

"O-oh."

"D-do you want to come back to my apartment?" Lucy asked shyly and Natsu's eyes widened in surprise before he broke out into a cheeky grin. "Y-you know, so no one catches us." He scooped her up and began running towards her apartment, much to her protests.

"Looks like this'll be the night of firsts." Natsu whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. Her cheeks flushed at his words and her heart continued hammered away. She placed a kiss to the side of his head and smiled at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu."


End file.
